Sir Bors
Sir Bors, otherwise known as Bors the Younger, was the son of Bors the Elder and a Knight of the Round Table under King Arthur. Sir Bors was Arthur's first knight during the war against the eleven rebel kings in England and helped Arthur claim his throne. Arthur returned the favour by helping Bors the Elder, and King Hoel, against the invader of Brittany, King Claudas, and protected Bors' homeland of Vannes. Sir Bors would then join Arthur's quest to the stars aboard Camelot and help to found Space Britain. Description Appearance He has hair cropped short and honest eyes. He has strong, broad shouldersPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality The knight seems to exude grace and chivalry and his willingness to do God's duty put everyone else to shame. He is so dedicated that he has even taken a vow of chastity. He has been quick to adapt to the change in technology since leaving Medieval Earth behind and living aboard CamelotLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Family * Bors the Elder - father * Sir Lancelot - cousin Prince Lionel See also: Prince Lionel Lionel is hateful of those he believes have personally wounded him, including his own brother Sir Bors but Bors still wants a brotherly relationshipPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Oath of Protection Clare Bertilak See also: Clare Bertilak Upon rescuing Clare Bertilak from attack, she acted promiscuously towards him, keen to 'repay' him for his valiant service. He had to inform her that he was bound to a vow of chastity. In response she managed to coax him into an oath of protection over her to keep her safe. Possessions Durendal Bors wields a mighty faussart, Durendal, as his weapon of choice. It is a'' one-sided long sword usually used from horseback. It seems to glow faintly with divinity whenever the blade swings through the air. He must hold the sword with two hands due to its sheer weight. The sword is highly affective against mounted knightsPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Dinner Plate Bors' starfighter was nicknamed 'The Dinner Plate', due to its appearance, by Sir Kay and the name stuck despite Bors' protestations. His craft is flat-shaped and bright whiteLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins ''Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. During a war meeting between the three of them, Kay, Arthur's half-brother, came in along with Bors the Younger. Sir Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, which Bors the Elder condoned. Kay had even brought the knighting sword, Clarent, in anticipation. Thinking he was to be knighted too, Bors the Younger was also knelt. Bors the Elder approved of the idea and thus both men were knighted into Arthur's retinue with a ham-fisted, unceremonious oath. Arthur then thought of the man Bedivere to become his third knight. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. Sir Bors explained how the land had been laid waste by King Uther and the Knights Templar, pushing Anna to suspect there had been witches here once. She got into a theological argument with Bors and Arthur before three people appeared on the horizon, fleeing guardsmen. The group came under attack and Sir Bors could only save one of the people fleeing so he chose to rescue the damsel, Lady Clare Bertilak, rather than his own brother, Prince Lionel. Lionel was almost killed but the third escapee, Sir Lancelot, slew the guard attacking Lionel. Guinevere was instantly suspicious of Lady Bertilak due to her unusual advances on Sir Bors. She reported that she was held captive by King Claudas due to her beauty. She requests Sir Bors swear an oath to protect her and Sir Bors, unable to refuse such a request for his honour, agrees. Sir Lancelot became Arthur's newest knight and was instantly declared his best friend by virtue of liking cheese. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered man. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. King Arthur was in his hotel room where Sir Gawain was drinking copious amounts of wine, judging himself free of parental oversight. When Gawain stumbled and fell flat on his face, Newrias was about to drag him back to his own room when there was a knock at the door. In back The Red Cross Knight who announced that Queen Guinevere had been kidnapped by King Caradoc. Then Sir Robin Dagonet also burst in and fell over The Red Cross Knight, onto Sir Gawain and tangled the three men up before Sir Robin could regain his feet. He was able to report that actually Guinevere was now rescued, but Lady Anglitora had died. Next to enter and make a report was Sir Bors, who gave word that Sir Tristram had almost died in battle but was saved by Sir Isolde but she, in turn, was now in critical care in the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle. Sir Palamedes then came in and fell amongst the other men. He reported that Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere were being attacked by giants, but King Arthur dismissed this as normal behaviour for them. Finally Sir Caelia entered with news that Arthur's cheese farm had been sabotaged by Morganna le Fay, which he deemed to most grave news of allLeg Post 7, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress stronghold. As the battle commenced, Sir Bors entered the fray with his sword, Durendel, but he was tackled to the ground. He was saved by Sir Aggravain and his warhammer. Sir Calogrevance constantly gave his enemies the opportunity to cease their attack and stand down but none listened to his long-winded speeches and he was forced to cut them down. Sir Gawain rushed to the aid of Sir Aggravain when an enemy came up behind him and used the Shield of Maccabeus to defend against the vibroweapon. Sir Gawain then moved to rescue Sir Palamedes and cut down the enemy with his sword, Galatine. Sir Palamedes was keeping score of his skills to see if he could win the highest kill count. He was convinced that slaying one of the Dread Masters would gain him additional score and charged off. But even as he approached the Dread Master, he was sent flying through the air by the Sith's Soul-Channelling ability. Instead, Sir Caelia took up the attack and used aether to force its way through his armour and into his body. He was able to push back using his powers and even when she used gales of wind to hold him at bay, he was able to withstand her magic. However he was taken by surprise as the sword Harpē stabbed into his chest. Palamedes had thrown the weapon and used the gales to drive it home. The Dread Master's soul then exploded and burnt up many of his allies and foes alike in the explosion radiusLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the groundLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Bors is based on Sir BorsBors article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian LegendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Camelot Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Space British Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:French Characters